My love
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Will x Ironhide songfic . Música "My love " da banda Westlife . Slash , ooc , spoilers para Transformers 2007 .


Tìtulo : My love

Universo : Bayverse

Par : Ironhide x Will Lennox ;

Avisos : slash ( mech x humano ) ; spoilers ; ooc

Sumário : Will x Hide songfic . Música "My Love " da banda Westlife .

Rated : K

Ironhide P.O.V.

_**An empty street**_

_**An empty house**_

_**A hole inside my heart**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**The rooms are getting smaller**_

"Eu aqui nessa imensidão do espaço , acompanhado por meus amigos , mas me sentindo sozinho . Estou preso nessa busca louca pela All spark . Preciso de alguém . Eis que encontramos a suprema faísca . Era um planeta orgânico . Seus habitantes eram inteligentes , mas muito frágeis em relação a nós . Houve muitas lutas . Porém , no meio de tantas batalhas , eu encontrei você . Mesmo diante de tanta fragilidade , você demonstrou ser forte . Uma nova esperança brilhou para mim . "

Lennox P.O.V.

" Eu era um soldado no meio de tantos outros no deserto , longe da família e do amor . Sinceramente , eu queria voltar para casa . Ter a vida normal como qualquer outro o homem . Homens ... Achava que erámos a única espécie inteligente nessa imensidão do espaço . Até que eu encontrei você . Você era uma das esperanças no meio de inimigos nada convencionais , em uma guerra nada convencional . Você era e é mais um soldado como eu . Somos de espécies e mundos diferentes , mas nossas histórias estão entrelaçadas desde o dia que o conheci . Uma nova amizade nasceu e muitas aventuras vivemos juntos . Você se tornou amigo , irmão e parceiro de armas . "

_**I wonder how**_

_**I wonder why**_

_**I wonder where they are**_

_**The days we had**_

_**The songs we sang together**_

_**oh yeah**_

Ironhide P.O.V.

"As coisas mudam . De parceiros passamos a amigos . De amigos passamos a irmãos . Até aí tudo bem . Mas , algo mudou . Nossa relação precisava subir mais um degrau . È , mais um caso de amizade que virou amor . Contra muitas coisas , nós viramos amantes . E depois bondmates . "

_**And oh my love**_

_**I'm holding on forever**_

_**Reaching for a love that seems so far**_

_**So I say a little prayer**_

_**and hope my dreams will take me there**_

_**where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love**_

_**overseas and coast to coast**_

_**to find a place I love the most**_

_**where the fields are green to see you once again, my love**_

Lennox P.O.V.

"Minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo . Eu tinha mulher , filha . Larguei tudo . Não foi por outra mulher , ou até mesmo um cara . E olha que eu convivo com vários que gostariam de me ter como parceiro . Eu não consigo resistir . Eu não posso resistir . Eu não quero resistir . Eu só penso em você . Hide , você domina meus pensamentos . Eu não posso acreditar que me apaixonei por um robô alienígena vários metros maior do que eu . É , realmente , é isso que se chama de mudança drástica . "

_**I try to read**_

_**I go to work**_

_**I'm laughing with my friends**_

_**but I can't stop to keep myself from thinking - oh no**_

_**I wonder how**_

_**I wonder why**_

_**I wonder where they are**_

_**The days we had**_

_**The songs we sang together**_

_**oh yeah**_

_**And oh my love**_

_**I'm holding on forever**_

_**Reaching for a love that seems so far**_

Ironhide P.O.V.

"Dificuldades sempre existiram nesse relacionamento . Você tinha mulher e filha . Obstáculo removido . Divórcio aceito . Você é orgânico , frágil e pequeno . Talvez uma holoforma pode ajudar . Você não vive tanto quanto eu . Ratchet pensa em mecanizar você . Preconceitos existem , especialmente por parte dos humanos . Vamos ignorá-los . Alguns companheiros bots estranham nossa relação . Sejamos pacientes com eles . Os decepticons querem matar você . Acerto eles com meu canhão de plasma . Will , superaremos tudo isso juntos . Eu te amo . "

_**So I say a little prayer**_

_**and hope my dreams will take me there**_

_**where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love**_

_**overseas and coast to coast**_

_**to find a place I love the most**_

_**where the fields are green to see you once again**_

_**To hold you in my arms**_

_**To promise you my love**_

_**To tell you from my heart**_

_**You're all I?m thinking of**_

Lennox P.O.V.

"Obstáculos para o nosso amor existem e sempre existirão . Nós dois devemos ser fortes e lutar contra tudo que impede nossa felicidade . Eu te amo muito , Hide . Quero ficar com você para sempre . Falem o que quiserem . Eu realmente te amo . Nada vai nos separar . "

_**I'm reaching for a love that seems so far**_

_**So I say a little prayer**_

_**and hope my dreams will take me there**_

_**where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love**_

_**overseas and coast to coast**_

_**to find a place I love the most**_

_**where the fields are green to see you once again, my love**_


End file.
